xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nico DaSilva
Nicolas Alexandre "Nico" DaSilva is a senior Field Agent for the Bureau and protagonist of the Hangar 6 R&D DLC campaign. Agent William Carter shares an office with Agent DaSilva. Description Agent DaSilva is a former FBI analyst with a general disregard for formalities and titles; preferring to be called "Nico" instead of Nicolas, calls Director Faulke "The Old Man" and decides to call Agent Carter "Will" despite Carter's preference for William. Despite this, he remains well-loved by his colleagues and superior, it is even said that Angela Weaver probably has a "thing" for him. Nicolas DaSilva is a Senior Agent with XCOM and leads a small task force of Agents like Carter does. Nico urges Carter to embrace his role in XCOM and is Carter's guide around the base, what little there is to see, before the player sets off on their first mission. Agent DaSilva is sent off on a recon mission at the same time Carter was dispatched to retrieve Dr. Alan Weir. Nico is apparently proficient with, or at least have a particular fondness for remote-controlled explosives, as Carter can order him to provide ordinance support during the Signal From Beyond mission, and the agent can deploy remote charges himself during the Hangar 6 R&D campaign. Appearances Main game Agent DaSilva appears in the game The Bureau: XCOM Declassified and is voiced by Liam O'Brien. He is introduced as the player's partner after successfully escaping the destruction of Groom Range and stays in the office until Carter retrieves Dr. Alan Weir. Nico is not seen again until the Signal From Beyond mission where, after fighting their way through waves of attacking Outsiders, Carter and his men found the fellow agent holed up in a local radio station, wounded and infected, though remains sane enough to inform the player of the Outsider's tower location. At this point, Carter is given two options: urging DaSilva to extract ("I'm not letting you die."), or allowing him to sacrifice himself to provide one final distraction later on ("Take them out with you."). The distraction occurs regardless of the player's decisions, though choosing the former allows them to cure him of his Sleepwalker state afterwards. If the second option is chosen, agent DaSilva dies and is added to the Memorial Wall. Hangar 6 R&D Nico DaSilva is the protagonist of the Hangar 6 R&D campaign, in which he starts as a level 2 Squad Leader. The DLC's campaign involves Nico undertaking several of Dr. Heinrich Dresner's tests to try and liberate Subject 23 from Mosaic's control, before experiencing firsthand the alien invasion near the end of the test sequence. Despite he and his team's efforts the facility became overrun with Outsider forces, and Subject 23's mind fries when his connection to Mosaic was severed though the test succeeded. He and Dr. Dresner boards a Skyranger and flew off to the XCOM headquarters before the scene ends. Abilities As Squad Leader, the following abilities are made available to DaSilva as he ranks up: Unlike Carter's offensive powers, DaSilva is more of a tactician and focuses more on dealing damage with his unique Demo Charges and passively increasing the team's survivability rather than damage. While he does have access to several of Carter's abilities like Mind Control and Deploy Drone, they are optional and cannot be upgraded, and can be passed over for more supportive perks which benefits the whole squad rather than just himself. As he starts at level 2, his level 1 perk is a dud which does not confer any benefit to gameplay, unlike William Carter's Heal. DaSilva also levels up after each mission, rather than during combat, thus several of his more useful abilities can only be accessed quite late into the campaign. Profile: Nicolas A. DaSilva Gallery TheBureau-DaSilva_Jr.png|Nicolas DaSilva, Jr. TheBureau-Pima_New_Mexico.png|DaSilva's Last Mission Trivia *Nico was once married, divorced, and apparently has a son. A photo of a child in spectacles can be found on his desk at one point with the title "My Pride and Joy". *Unlike William Carter, Nico prefers to go by his shortened first name rather than the former's full. *Nico is arguably the only "human" playable character of the game, as each and every other possible protagonists are all slaved to the control of Asaru, who merged with their consciousness and in turn giving them superhuman abilities. **Nico's ability to Mind Control, Heal or Deploy Drone was apparently given to him via the chemical compounds used in Dr. Dresner's tests. *Nico is an enthusiast of Andy Warhol's artworks, specifically the artist's soup can illustrations, which Dr. Dresner fails to understand. This is referred to during the opening sequence of Hangar 6: R&D. Category:Characters (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified) Category:XCOM Personnel (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified)